I've got dreams to remember
by The Charmed One
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating for six months, but one day Draco sees Hermione kissing another guy, what will happen? COMPLETE!
1. I've got dreams to remember

I've got dreams to remember By: Henning Stræk.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters and Henning Stærk owns the song.  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfics ever, so I hope you like it! I'm a danish girl, so please don't be harsh on me, if i make some gramma mistakes...  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
**************************  
  
"I've got dreams (dreams)  
  
Dreams to remember.  
  
I've got dreams (drams)  
  
Dreams to remember."  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed crying, yes the coldhearted and arrogant Draco Malfoy was actually crying. If anyone had told him six months ago, that he would end up in his bed crying over a girl, he would have laughed them in the face. However, here he was crying over his lost love Hermione Granger.  
  
The two of them had been going out for half a year, but only yesterday, Draco had caught Hermione snogging with another guy. They had agreed to meet at the lake after dinner, but when Draco had arrived, she was kissing no one other than Harry Potter, Draco's archenemy since his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Honey I saw you there last night  
  
another mans arms holding you tight.  
  
Nobody knows what I feel inside  
  
all I know - I walked away crying."  
  
I've got dreams (dreams)  
  
Dreams to remember.  
  
I've got dreams (dreams)  
  
Dreams to remember."  
  
Draco knew he should have seen it coming. Hadn't he seen the way Potter looked at her? The way he always tried to hold her away from Draco? Until a couple of weeks ago, Potter hadn't succeeded in keeping her away from him, but then Draco had noticed that Hermione was together with him less than before. He had asked her about it, and she'd said, she wanted some more times with her friends and, stupid as he was, he had accepted it. Now he regretted it so badly, because now he knew why she needed more time with her "friends".  
  
"I know you said he was just a friend  
  
but I saw you kiss him again and again.  
  
These eyes of mine they don't fool me,  
  
why did he hold you so tenderly?"  
  
"I've got dreams (dreams)  
  
Dreams to remember.  
  
I've got dreams (dreams)  
  
Dreams to remember."  
  
When Draco had seen them by the lake kissing, he had around turned on his heels and rushed back to the castle. Later that night he received an owl from Hermione, asking why he hadn't shown up. He hadn't answered it. What could he say to her?  
  
"I still want you to stay  
  
I still love you anyway.  
  
I don't want you to ever leave.  
  
Girl, you've deserved by me."  
  
Draco still loved her. She was the first person he had ever loved and she had changed him over the past six months, but now she was gone. Even if she still wanted to be with him, how could he ever trust her again?  
  
"I know you said he was just a friend,  
  
but I saw you kiss him again and again.  
  
These eyes of mine - they don't fool me,  
  
why did he hold you so tenderly?"  
  
Draco stopped crying, but only because he had no more tears. He thought about all the good times, they had had together, but there would be no more of that. All he had left was dreams to remember.  
  
A/N: Hope you injoyed! Now please review!  
  
~The Charmed One 


	2. Don't let me go

I've got dreams to remember.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story...  
  
A/N: Actually I hadn't planned to make a chapter 2, but some of my reviewers asked for it, and I got an idea to the chapter. So here, it is... Hope you'll enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Don't let me go. By: Westlife.  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common room thinking about the last few days. For a week now Draco had refused to talk to her, but finally today, when she had tried to talk to him, in anger he had pushed her into an empty classroom.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Doing whet to you? All I wanna do is talk to you..."  
  
"Why should I talk to the one person who is cheating on me?!" Draco said in a hurtled and angry voice.  
  
Hermione looked like she had been slapped. "I'm not cheating on you, where did you get that idea..?"  
  
"Oh please Hermione! I saw you with that Potter boy by the lake the other night!" With that, he stormed out of the door and left a confused Hermione behind.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
Oh God, what am I going to do? Draco thinks I've cheated on him and he saw Harry kiss me that night, but did he see me yell at Harry after I pulled away?  
  
*Flashback* * (A/N: Yet another Flashback *lol*)  
  
Hermione was waiting for Draco at the lake so when she saw a person walking towards her, she thought it was Draco. However, it wasn't, it was Harry.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here? I'm supposed to meet Draco very soon, so you'll have to go..." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you now, it's very important to me.." Harry said while he walked up infront of her so that he was standing less than a foot away.  
  
"Okay but do it quick!"  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you for years now and I don't think Malfoy is the one for you. I could be if you let me.." Harry said with hope in his voice.  
  
"I'm flattered Harry, but it's Draco I..." She was cut off by Harry, who kissed her in the exact moment Draco made his appearance at the lake.  
  
Hermione was stunned at first, but after a little while she regained control over herself and pulled away quickly. "What the hell do you think you're doing Harry James Potter?!? I'm with Draco and it's him I love, not you!"  
  
"I.I..I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't men to..." Harry stammed.  
  
However, Hermione was extremely pissed and shouted: "Go to Hell Harry!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
(A/N: It's still Hermione's POV)  
  
No, I don't think he saw that... Hey there it is, I have to tell him the whole story. But will he believe me? He just has to..  
  
*End of POV*  
  
The next morning Draco received an owl from Hermione. The letter said:  
  
Dear Draco  
  
I need to talk to you. I have so much to explain and I will not do it in a letter. I beg you, meet me outside the Great Hall after Dinner tonight so we can talk.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Draco looked up from the peace of paper he held and found Hermione looking at him with a pleading look. He simply nodded - it couldn't hurt to hear she had to say... could it?  
  
After dinner, Hermione was standing outside the Great Hall waiting for Draco. He soon appeared and with out a word she momentioned for him to follow her. She leaded him to an empty classroom and then turned around to face him.  
  
**********  
  
So much to say  
  
But where do I start  
  
Would you listen if I spoke from the heart  
  
It's simple things  
  
That keep us apart  
  
You know it doesn't have to be this way  
  
**********  
  
They just stood there looking at each other for a moment before Draco broke the silence.  
  
"I'm waiting Hermione.."  
  
"I don't quite know where to start.."  
  
"What about why you kissed Potter?"  
  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"  
  
"Explain..." Draco said with a confused look in his eyes.  
  
"I waited for you by the lake that night, but then Harry came and said he wanted to talk to me. I said he had to go, 'cause I was supposed to meet you, but he said it was important, so I agreed to hear him out. Then he said, he loved me and he wanted to be with me, but I told him I'm with you and you are the one I love, then he just kissed me and that happened to be the moment you came. You left pretty fast didn't you? Cause I don't think you heard me yell at Harry after he had kissed me."  
  
Draco had been quiet through the whole explanation and now he had a thoughtful look on his face and for a while, he didn't talk. The he finally said:  
  
"I have to think this through, Hermione. I don't know what to believe right now, I'm so confused." With that, he left the classroom.  
  
**********  
  
Can't you hear it in my voice  
  
You gotta listen when I say  
  
Don't let me go when I'm this low  
  
Why can't we talk about it  
  
Why can't we figure it out  
  
I wanna know as people grow  
  
How do they sort it all out  
  
Work out what love is about  
  
So tell me now yeah I've gotta know  
  
When this feeling I've got won't let go  
  
**********  
  
Hermione left the classroom a few minutes after Draco. She went to the Library to think 'cause she knew there would be many people in the Gryffindor Common room, and now she just needed peace. When she reached the Library, there were more people than she had expected. When she walked past a group of 6th year Hufflepuff, she saw them stare at her and heard some whisper about Draco h had broken up with her and he didn't care for her anymore.  
  
**********  
  
Some people stop  
  
And some people stare  
  
I'm hearing whispers that you no longer care  
  
Should I stay  
  
Should I turn away  
  
Stop playing games now you know it's not fair  
  
Can't you hear it in my voice  
  
You gotta listen when I say  
  
Don't let me go when I'm this low  
  
Why can't we talk about it  
  
Why can't we figure it out  
  
I wanna know as people grow  
  
How do they sort it all out  
  
Work out what love is about  
  
So tell me now yeah I've gotta know  
  
When this feeling I've got won't let go  
  
**********  
  
Could it really be true? Didn't he care for her anymore? Until then, she had thought he was just mad at her over something, but could this just be a good excuse for him to break up with her? The doubt had taken control over her now, and she went to the closets empty place at the Library, and there she just sank to the floor and cried.  
  
**********  
  
You make me think I've got this feeling for you  
  
I've tried so hard, won't you listen to me?  
  
Cause we can make it we can see this through  
  
Let me start by telling you  
  
Don't let me go when I'm this low  
  
Why can't we talk about it  
  
Why can't we figure it out  
  
I wanna know as people grow  
  
How do they sort it all out  
  
Work out what love is about  
  
So tell me now yeah I've gotta know  
  
When this feeling I've got won't let go  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I'm finishing the chapter here... yes I know I'm evil (*grins evilly*) but I've got the idea to the next chapter, all I need is a song... Therefore, it won't take that long for me to update :) The people I have to thank is:  
  
Cam: Thanks! Yeah, I had that problem in the start too, but then I thought about it, and readied a lot of D/Hr romances, and now I think they're the perfect couple!  
  
Panda: *lol* thanx for the review!  
  
Isharu: I got the idea to the fics, when I heard the song, and I thought is just had to be about Draco and Hermione... that's why, and it'll get better for him...  
  
C: Thanks!  
  
Moody: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Alybaby: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Avril Lavigne: Thanks Ine! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! The song is made by a danish artist back in the 80'ties. My parents has the CD and I heard it and got the idea to the story that way...  
  
XOX: Thanks! I agree with you, it is hard to imagine Draco crying, but I thought it would be fun to write *lol*. The song is mad by a danish artist back in the 80'ties, so I don't think you know it...  
  
Now Please review! 


	3. Miss you

I've got dreams to remember.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (but the plot of course ()  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry this chapter is firsat up now! Yes I know I said it would be up fast, but I had a lot of homeworks to do, so I didn't have the time... Please forgive me..  
  
Chapter 3: Miss you  
  
By: Westlife (A/N: Yes again, I love their music and it fits perfectly well with my story..)  
  
Draco was sitting by the lake, looking at the place where he had seen Harry kiss Hermione. He was thinking about their fight and Hermione's explanation. Deep down in his soul he now knew, she had told him the truth. Now he just didn't know how to tell it to Hermione. He had said, he had to think about it after she had explained, and now, when he knew she had told the truth, he didn't know how to tell her he was sorry for not believing her from the beginning.  
  
Hermione was thinking quite similar thoughts. She was still in the library leaning against the wall. She wasn't crying anymore, because she had no more tears. Did Draco believe her? Or would he break up with her? There were so many questions, and she had no answers to them. The boy she loved had them all, but now he just seemed so far away. Why couldn't it all be as before? Why, oh why did Harry kiss her that night? That was what had started all this mess.  
  
"Why does it have to be so complicated?" Hermione asked out in the air.  
  
**********  
  
I can't sleep, I just can't breath  
  
When your shadow is all over me baby  
  
Don't wanna be, a fool in your eyes  
  
'cause what we had was built on lies.  
  
  
  
And when our love seems to fade away  
  
listen to me, hear what I have to say.  
  
  
  
I don't wanna feel  
  
the way that I do  
  
I just wanna be  
  
right here with you.  
  
I don't wanna see  
  
see us apart.  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
  
I miss you...  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Draco woke up early. He had Potions with the Gryffindors in the first class. He had to talk to Hermione after the class, but how should he tell her? He thought about it a while, and finally decided to give her a note. (A/N: A big problem huh? *lol*) It said:  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
We must talk to you. Please meet me after class.  
  
D.M.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Hermione hadn't got much sleep that night. She had just woken up and looked at the clock. Shit! 20 minutes to class started, she was going to be late for Potions! Hermione ran to the bathroom, put some water in the face and rushed back to her room. Here she just took some clothes, threw it on, grabbed her books and stormed out of the door. She made it to the Dungeons just before Snape entered the class.  
  
She had had no time to think that morning, but now when she saw Draco, the thoughts and the doubt from yesterday just rushed into her head again. She took a seat besides Ron. It was there she noticed Draco looked quite nervous.  
  
"What does he have to be nervous about? It's not him who..." Hermione's thoughts was cut off by Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger I would prefer you did not sleep in my class! 10 points from Gryffindor.  
  
"But Professor.." Hermione started.  
  
"No bust Miss Granger! Just be quiet, or I'll take more points"  
  
Draco was amused. It didn't happen very often, Hermione didn't pay attention at class, in fact this was one of the few times he had ever seen it. She looked confused and sad, could he be the one who had caused that? Now he knew, he had to talk to her more than anything else, not just for his sake, but for hers as well.  
  
**********  
  
What would it take, for you to see  
  
To make you understand that I´ll  
  
Always believe  
  
You and I, can make it through  
  
And i still know, I can´t get over you  
  
  
  
´Cause when our love seems to fade away  
  
Listen to me hear what I say  
  
  
  
I don´t wanna feel  
  
The way that I do  
  
I just wanna be  
  
Right here with you  
  
I don´t wanna see  
  
See us apart  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
  
Oh baby I miss you, I do...  
  
**********  
  
After Snape had finished talking, Draco went past Hermione's table, where he left the note. She read it and looked up at him. He couldn't figure out the look on her face, but after a little while she gave him a nod.  
  
"Yes!" He thought. "The only problem now is how to explain my feelings for her and all that...  
  
********  
  
´Cause when our love always  
  
Fades away  
  
Listen to me hear what I say  
  
  
  
I don´t wanna feel  
  
The way that I do  
  
I just wanna be  
  
Right here with you  
  
I don´t wanna see  
  
See us apart  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
  
I miss you, I miss you  
  
I do...  
  
  
  
**********  
  
A/N: There done, yes I know it's short and all, but I want to finish the story in the next (and final) chapter. Untill then please review.  
  
The people I have to thank for reviewing chapter two:  
  
KristinePotterLover: Yeah I agree with you, but I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
f0xyness39: Thanks for reviewing yet again :)  
  
Panda ME!! : Yeah I think you should :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kawaii Nem (previous Ms. Genn: I don't wanna defend my story, but nobody is the same,a dn I'm glad you reviewed.  
  
~The Charmed One 


	4. Back to you

I've got dreams to remember.  
  
Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own the characters or the song.  
  
A/N: Here it is the last chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Back to you By: Blue  
  
**********  
  
Come back, baby come back to me  
  
You're all girl,  
  
You're all I need  
  
Come back baby come back to me  
  
**********  
  
After Potions, Draco waited for Hermione outside the classroom. She came out of the door together with Harry (yes, she had forgiven him) and Ron, when she saw Draco, she excused herself and went over to where he was standing.  
  
"Let's go outside" Draco said, while he started walking. Hermione just followed. Draco led them to the lake (good place huh? *lol*) where he sat down on a big rock. He momentioned for Hermione to sit besides him, and she did what she was told. They sat in silence for a while, but finally Draco broke it.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? Sorry for what?" Hermione asked confused. She had hoped he would tell her, he believed her, but he said he was sorry? She hadn't expected that at all.  
  
"I'm sorry for not believing you from the start, and now I'm feeling so stupid 'cause I didn't.  
  
**********  
  
I thought I'd broken your spell  
  
And broken my addiction  
  
But when I feel you close to me You know I can't help myself.  
  
(I can't help myself) Every time you call my name  
  
You know I'm coming back to you (every time you call my name)  
  
I'm coming back to you  
  
You know I'm coming back to you (every time I see your face)  
  
Just wanna be with you  
  
I'm coming' back!  
  
**********  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for that. I don't know how I would have reacted if I'd seen you kiss another girl. I'm very glad you believe me!" Hermione said  
  
"So am I forgiven?" Draco asked with a small smile in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, if you forgive me for not showing Harry away that night.."  
  
"Sure! How long ago is it anyway? Draco asked.  
  
"Two weeks or so.. I'm not sure. Why?" Hermione said  
  
"I just want you to know, I've missed you the past two weeks." When he said this, he looked deeply into her eyes and his steely gaze locked with her brown eyes.  
  
**********  
  
I wanna look into your eyes  
  
And let the world just pass me by.  
  
But when you're talking in your sleep  
  
I know that I am in too deep.  
  
(In too deep) Every time you call my name  
  
You know I'm coming back to you (every time you call my name)  
  
I'm coming back to you  
  
You know I'm coming back to you (every time I see your face) Just wanna be with you  
  
I'm coming' back!  
  
**********  
  
They sat like that, just looking into each other's eyes for a while before Draco spoke again.  
  
"I love you Hermione. And from now on I will always trust you no matter what happens, because I know you'll never lie to me."  
  
Hermione now had tears in her eyes and said: "I love you too, Draco."  
  
With that, he kissed her.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: There is was, the last piece of the story.. Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have some ideas to other stories, so keep your eyes open.. Now the people I need to thank:  
  
lightning bug: I think H/Hr is a cute couple too, but I think Draco and Hermione are made for each other. Anyways thank you for reviewing!  
  
Panda ME!! : Yeah, and here was chapter four :)   
  
C : I hope this was soon enough :)  
  
~The Charmed One 


End file.
